No Regrets, Just Love
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Kurt meets up with Blaine at Dalton Academy to start his weekend after the stressful events in 'The Substitute' with Dave Karofsky. A second chance at a 'first' for Kurt and a life-changing decision occur. Kurt/Blaine slashfic.


Upon hearing a certain custom ring-tone, Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his jacket. Blaine texted to say he was at practice so Kurt should come and meet him there when classes were out. At first Kurt thought he meant the Dalton Academy's auditorium, but Blaine texted back to say he'd be at his other practice.

About a mile away from Dalton Academy's main building Blaine ran on the school's track. He was looking forward to seeing Kurt today as he did every day since they first met—there was just something so appealing about him. Since he came out, Blaine had dated a little here and there mostly guys from other schools he'd meet when the Warblers were on the road for competitions. But this was something different entirely; for one thing he found that he was constantly checking his phone to see if he had a message waiting—not something that happened with any of the other boys.

Blaine caught sight of Kurt walking down the steps next to the bleachers so he slowed his pace down to a jog before stopping completely. In between panting breaths Blaine waved Kurt over. He smiled at the sight of the blazer he wore-the very same one he had on the first day they met.

"Hey...is that your official jacket for when you come visit me here?" Blaine walked over to the edge of the track to get his water bottle. Kurt raised a brow and smoothed his hand over one edge of his lapel.

"Well, you know how deeply-felt my appreciation for color coordination is. Besides it makes me stick out less when I'm here." Kurt replied with a slight smile as he realized that even in the track shorts and t-shirt he had on-they currently matched down to their respective shades of midnight blue and red.

"They don't hold track-meets this time of year, do they? It's really brisk out here, I have no idea how you're wearing shorts." He emphasized this point by applying chap-stick for the third time since he'd left his car to walk down here. Blaine took another gulp of his water before he replied.

"No, you're right, they don't but it's the kind of thing you keep training for year-round. Besides, I love it. I like to come out here where it's just the track and my body-nothing else. I don't have to think about anything or I can use this time to think about everything. C'mon let's go sit down." They moved over to the bleachers and sat near Blaine's gym bag. Blaine turned and unzipped it, pulling out a gray and black striped hooded sweater. He also pulled out a charcoal gray scarf that had wound up getting folded inside of the sweater. Kurt raised a brow and chuckled softly when he saw it.

"I mean, I know you like my Adi Bakshi scarf but you didn't have to steal it so brazenly. I can give you the name of a great website…" Blaine laughed and carefully unfolded the scarf in his hands before he leaned over and wrapped it around the nape of Kurt's neck. His hand slid around to button the single button toward the front before he leaned back over to where he'd been sitting again. Kurt's heartbeat strayed from any sort of steady rhythm once Blaine's hand so casually slid across his collarbone like that.

"It is pretty chilly out. And hey, for your information I found that in my car this morning. You must have lost it in there on the way back from Rent." Kurt was finding it hard to suppress his grin at the touch and at how amazing that night was when they went to go see the famed musical. They talked about it for over an hour afterward but during the play itself there was this sustained moment of respect and fixed concentration that Kurt wouldn't have been able to share with any other person in his life but Blaine.

"Hm, that reminds me, I have a copy of The September Issue with me just in case you hadn't seen it yet and wanted to watch it. Though I bet you probably have seen it by now and if so, you know that one can never get enough of the real Anna Wintour. I mean, eventually even I had my fill of Meryl in 'Prada after the fifteenth time or so." Blaine slung his gym bag on his right shoulder and stood up as he smiled enough to dimple on corner of his lips—something Kurt was starting to recognize as his 'embarrassed' smile. Kurt stood up too and they both headed over to the stairs together.

"I have seen it, yes and also…I have it. I have the actual September issue that they're documenting the making of. I found one on ebay right after the movie came out, and I kind of couldn't resist owning a piece of history. They're pretty hard to find now at least at a reasonable price." Kurt stopped on the step above Blaine and turned to face him.

"We're so watching it at your house then. It was the one issue I missed due to a lapse in my subscription. Our mail carrier had some sort of accident and there was all this lost mail from it—I bet my renewal notice was in there. I got a new one, but still I swear it happened at the worst time." Blaine chuckled a little and they both continued their ascent. So far, Blaine had only been to Kurt's place once and that was just to drop him off so he hadn't even seen the inside of his house yet. Though, it was much closer to Dalton than Kurt's place so for now it made sense for them to meet up there as they headed to the parking lot together.

"Oh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about and then I promise, no more talk of school things. If you were still looking into coming here at all they have quite a few scholarships tied into the arts programs you could definitely be eligible for, Kurt. They have a theater scholarship you could apply for—you were so good in that Rocky Horror rehearsal…crap you weren't supposed to know about that." Blaine blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck as Kurt's eyes widened and he pointed accusingly with an exaggerated gasp of shock.

"Oh-ho, you little spy! How did you see that—it didn't even go past the rehearsal stage!" Blaine held his hands out in front of him with a smile as he couldn't help laughing at Kurt's reaction to the actual first time Blaine saw him. Of course, it took him a little while to place where he'd seen Kurt before when they'd met up on the staircase in front of the student commons. But eventually, he realized it was on stage at McKinley High in full makeup and costume. That voice was really what stuck with him most though.

"Whoa, I'll tell you, just don't march me in front of the firing squad yet. Fifth period I'm the student T.A. for our school's guidance counselor. He had me come to your school to drop off some brochures at your counselor's office, and on my way there I could hear "Time Warp" coming from your auditorium so I had to go and listen. I mean, come on it's Rocky Horror. You completely stole the stage out from everyone there Kurt. I watched the whole song and then I left before anyone would think that I was intentionally spying on your group. Which you were, don't forget that. Anyway, I know that I told you not to run from your situation…but what I'm talking about is the kind of environment that would let you really explore your interests. And that's officially the last school-related thing I talk about all night, promise."

Kurt had been content while Blaine was talking to picture himself back on stage with Quinn in her Magenta costume—only this time, Blaine was in the front row watching. At least that was the scene in his mind before Blaine started talking about his situation. Then it was just Kurt's most recent run-in with Dave Karofsky and the death threat that made him instantly snap back into the present.

"Maybe that's something I'll look into. I mean, it would be nice to get to be in a school that appreciated its arts programs like this one does. I'd certainly like to have less bruises too." By now they'd arrived at Kurt's car and when he made that derisive comment, Blaine set his hand on Kurt's arm without even thinking twice about it.

"Listen, if it's that bad and getting worse then maybe you need to get out. I sort of feel like there's something you're not telling me, and that's fine. When I was going through it, the last thing I wanted to do was keep talking about it. I only ever felt so damn powerless when I would. I can't stop imagining something really bad happening to you Kurt— the thought makes me sick to my stomach. Courage, sadly sometimes only goes so far." Kurt sighed as he tried to stay composed as Blaine's words sunk in. It was something he thought about too on the drive over, how a line had been crossed. He couldn't fathom not feeling afraid on Monday that he'd see Karofsky and things would escalate for a final time.

"I'm starting to really realize that. I think that this weekend I'm going to let my dad in on this—he doesn't know about what's been happening. I didn't want to give him something to stress about after the health scare he had, but he's going to need a real reason for why I'm thinking of a transfer. I mean, when he meets you he's going to think I'm just following a cute guy and don't want to be away from him. Which…is true too." Kurt looked at Blaine a little anxiously as he tried to gauge his reaction to hearing that. Blaine didn't move away or get offended—he didn't start to protest.

So, Kurt just trusted his instinct as he leaned in to give Blaine a single kiss. From the moment their lips met, Kurt immediately knew that this was going to be what he'd forever count as his real first kiss. Especially when Blaine let their kiss linger into something that felt like it lasted for much longer than a minute. Even when their lips parted again, Kurt looked down and saw Blaine's hand on resting on his hip for a moment before he withdrew it back to himself.

"I've wanted to do that for days, Kurt. Or wanted you to do it...either way. But I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it first. Now I definitely know it was mutual so uh, it's going to be hard for me to keep from doing it." Blaine grinned at him then slid his hands into his jacket's pockets. Kurt's cheeks were full of color and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside at that moment.

"Don't count on me ever stopping you. So, I'll follow you in my car over to your place?" Blaine showed that he wasn't lying when he implied he'd kiss him again as he did just that. Kurt never once thought about anything else the entire time Blaine kissed him, and that was one of the best things about it. Being around him showed Kurt what it actually meant to fall for someone—this was absolutely nothing like what went down with Finn—it was so much more real.

"Sure, but now I'm really glad we've both seen the movie—I have a feeling that otherwise we'd have to watch it again sometime from being too distracted during it." He smiled and turned to go across the lot to his own car, leaving Kurt to picture himself breaking into exuberant song and dance all throughout the parking lot. Though, in actuality, he just got into his car and pulled out of the space so he could follow Blaine's lead out of the lot. Kurt thought about how if he really did transfer to Dalton Academy, they'd see each other every day. He also thought about how the rest of New Directions were going to take the news, and that was something he'd definitely push aside until Monday. All he cared about at that moment was what could come from this weekend.


End file.
